Asking Her
by TheDragonRider
Summary: James is thinking of the best way to propose to Lily and feels rather nervous to say the least. Fluff. OneShot.


**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my friend Hannah who says she has never read a story of James' proposal to Lily before. So here you go Hannah…

* * *

**Asking Her**

James paced his living room floor. A million thoughts swam through his mind – how the hell was he going to pull though this tonight? He had decided about a month ago that he was going to propose to her soon, but fear had got the worst of him. After many weeks of Sirius nagging at him to 'just do it and get it over with', James had decided that tonight was the night.

He paused to look out of his window; the sky was a deep shade of velvety blue with a sliver of moon and many scattered stars dotted around its vastness. James straightened his jacket and ruffled his hair; a habit which he only did in private these days. It seemed to annoy Lily somewhat, and James hated seeing her anything but happy. And, after all, that was his life ambition: to make her happy.

He started his pacing again, hastily shoving his hand into his jacket pocket to make sure the ring was still there. His fingers felt the soft velvet of the ring box and he let out a long sigh. After tonight he could be engaged. _Engaged!_ Him! James Potter – engaged to Lily Evans! _Lily!_ Just thinking about her sent butterflies to his stomach. It was just like when he was 17. Nothing had changed – except for the fact that he loved her more with each passing day, if that was at all possible!

_Crack!_

James spun around to see Remus…

_Crack!_

…and Sirius standing in the middle of his living room, both grinning broadly at him.

"You nervous yet?" Asked Sirius.

"Petrified" replied James, feeling a sickly sensation creep up into his throat. He still had no idea how he was going to ask her!

"You'll be fine." Said Remus. "Just go with your instincts…and before you know it, the night will be over and you will be engaged to the girl you've been dreaming about since the age of 13."

James stared at him. What he'd said had made sense, but James just couldn't see it being that easy. "You propose to her then!" he snapped "If you think it's so easy!" Remus looked taken-aback then bowed his head in silence. "Ok, sorry." Apologised James "I'm just feeling a little…"

"…scared, I know." Remus smiled at him.

"I'll do it!" said Sirius happily, holding out his hand.

"What?"

"I'll propose for you! Just gimmie the ring and I'll be on my way!"

"Shut-up, Padfoot!"

Sirius pouted and slumped onto the couch, Remus laughed but James didn't seem to be able to. The nerves had taken control of him and were choking his insides; obliterating his senses and blocking all his feelings. All feelings, that is, except from the feelings of anxiety and dread. He gulped for breath and rubbed his eyes wearily, aware of both Sirius and Remus staring at him.

"I'm gonna be sick." He said.

Sirius slowly sat up and edged along the couch as far away from his as possible. Remus frowned at him then said "Listen, Prongs, Lily loves you – and I'm not saying it's gonna be easy and you shouldn't be worried – but if you're _this_ worried about it, then maybe you should hold off for -"

"No!" James interjected sharply, "I've waited long enough and so has she. I'm not gonna just 'hold off' because of a bunch of stupid nerves which just seem to…why are you smirking at me like that, Moony?"

"No reason, it's just that now you know that you definitely have to do it tonight."

"I…what?"

"Never mind!" Remus chuckled to himself and Sirius let out his usual bark like laugh.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door and all three men started. Sirius and Remus turned their attention to James who was staring fixedly at the door. _This was it._

Sirius stood up and embraced him. "Good luck, Prongs." He whispered.

"Yeah" said Remus. "You'll be fine – just don't panic!"

"Thanks guys." Replied James and there was another knock at the door. "You guys better go. I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow."

They bid each other goodbye then apparated back home. James, however, hurried to the door, checking for the ring again as he did so. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was Lily. "Hi." She said "What took you so long?"

"Uh…" James shut the door behind her, frantically searching for an excuse. "I was in the bathroom." _Dammit! That's great, James…just great!_

She turned around to face him, a sceptic look on her face. "Ok."

There was a short silence in which James took the time to notice how breath-takingly beautiful she was; her scarlet hair was hanging down past her shoulders in loose curls and her emerald eyes stood out brilliantly against the black of her silken dress.

"You look…" James paused, there were no words to describe it, "…magical!" He ginned at her and she blushed violently.

"Thanks." She said "You don't look so bad yourself." She moved forwards and wrapped her arms gently around him. "Positively handsome." Smiling one of his dashing smiles, he slid his hands to her waist and lightly kissed her lips. Once they broke apart he felt the familiar tingling sensation – even the slightest of her kisses drove him crazy.

"You ready?" he mumbled against her lips. She nodded her head slightly and smiled at him. James' legs felt like jelly, but he was determined to ask her tonight! Nothing would stop him. Nothing…

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant and ordered their food. The meal was delicious and everything was going great! Lily didn't seem to expect anything so far and James was glad, this was hard enough without having her eying him suspiciously all the way though dinner. After the meal, the couple sauntered outside and James guided her into a nearby lane. 

"Take my hands."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna show you something and we've gotta apparate to get there." Lily softly took hold of James' hands. "Now close your eyes." He said. She obliged and he strongly resisted the temptation to kiss her again. _No!_ He would have to save that for later…this was more important.

James concentrated hard on his destination and willed himself to go there, dragging Lily along with him. He felt the familiar squeezing sensation then suddenly felt his feet hit the ground. He quickly opened his eyes and scanned the surrounding area to make sure they had landed in the right place; they had.

They were standing in a grassy clearing on the edge of a forest, overlooking the brilliant view of a mountainous landscape which was draped in a light mist. The sky was an even darker shade of blue now - almost black - with its moon and stars twinkling brighter than ever.

"You can look now." He whispered, watching every move on her face.

Her eyes flickered open and he felt her hands tightened in his. She let out a small gasp as her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God, James." She breathed "It's…beautiful." She released his hands to cover her mouth and James took this as an opportunity to fetch out the ring. He'd been thinking about how to ask her all night. Whether it should come with a speech or some sort of vow or perhaps a small joke? But no, he had finally decided that actions spoke louder than words (as Lily had once told him) and bent down onto one knee, opening the ring box.

"Lily?"

She looked down at him and a curious yet delighted expression sprung onto her delicate features. _This was it – no turning back now. Ask her…ask her you fool!_

"Will you…" _Don't stop now! Keep going! Keep going!_ "Will you marry me?" _Short, sweet and to the point – I like it!_

Lily stared at him for a moment, covering most of the bottom half her face with her hands so that James found it hard to read her expression. But when she uncovered it, he saw she was beaming at him.

"Yes." She whispered "Oh God, Yes!"

Relief and over whelming joy, like James had never experienced them before, swept through him like a huge crashing wave. He swiftly jumped to his feet and gently slid the ring onto her finger. He felt giddy! Like a schoolboy experiencing his first kiss. She'd said yes! He didn't think he'd ever loved her more than he did now.

James stared at her for a second before kissing her tenderly on the lips. He seemed to melt right there on the spot! _You did it! You're engaged!_ He smiled in spite of himself and continued to kiss his fiancé! _Fiancé – yey!_

They broke apart and he buried his head into her shoulder, breathing in her beautiful scent.

"I thought you'd never ask me." She said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck then pulling back to face him properly. "I was beginning to think you didn't want to."

"I've wanted to ask you everyday from the day I met you, Lils." He replied. "I love you Lily, and – oh man! I'm so not good at this speech thing!"

Lily giggled and twirled her fingers through his hair. "Then don't say anything…" He felt her push his head forwards slightly so that their lips locked again. He wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her towards him, feeling the warmth of her body against his own. They parted and simply stood there, holding each other, and admiring the view. "Wow!" Sighed Lily "This place is just incredible…it's so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." Said James, and he meant it. He meant every word. She smiled, resting her head against his shoulder as he hugged her closer to him. "Love you." He said.

"Love you more."

"Not possible." He smirked at her quizzical look.

"Oh really? Prove it!"

James grinned "Okay then! I will…"

* * *

**A/N:** Full of fluff - I know, and quite a crappy ending but aww well! Lemmie know what you think cause this is the first time I've ever written anything like this! 


End file.
